dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-26227675-20150320235843
Name: Iolyn (eye-oh-lin) Physical Description: Standing at 7 feet tall, the Namekian by the name of Iolyn towers over most. He has bright green skin, and moderate muscle mass about him. Weighing in at about 197 lbs, he doesnt necessarily look like a force to be reckoned with, if you didnt already get that from his stern expression. He wears a white scarf (like Piccolo... and a lot of other Namekians), a black gi with a satin white belt, a white shoulder cape, with a black shoulder pad holding it in place, and black fingerless samurai-type gauntlets (white/black contrast ftw!). Personality: Iolyn usually always has a stern expression about him, but he is usually quite friendly when approached. You'll find that he is actually very smart and tactical. But of course, like most people, he has his moments. Sometimes he can get angry, and easily blow up, or sometimes he just wants his alone time. He is an introvert at heart. when friends are made with Iolyn, they usually find that he protects them with all that he's got. He won't stand to see his friends being harmed. Though he is sometimes made to make rash decisions, he always chooses to do what he sees as right, and sometimes that isn't always the good thing (anti-Hero status). Backstory: Ever since Iolyn hatched, he had an aptitude for learning just about anything. He enjoyed fighting, and got the know-how, as well as learning things in a typical education. But the one thing he always looked forward to, was training to become stronger. He was hatched into the warrior-tpe caste, so not only did he love to fight, he was desgiend to fight. Though, the problem with all of this was, his family was dwindling. He never had any brothers or sisters, and never really had a.... traditional father per se. See, when Iolyn was young his father was a very happy man, and loved to teach his son everything. But eventually over the years something seemed to come over him. He was getting angrier and angrier, and his mother had gone into a state of obvious depression. One quiet night he had heard sreaming from the other room. His father had become abusive. But Iolyn had no idea why. They seemed so happy. One day, when Iolyn came home a bit later than expected, his father snapped, and started ruthlessly beating him up. Iolyn, with no other choice than to defend himself, did just that. He wished he never had to do it, but his father was too stubborn and hot headed. His father never got to see the next day. Iolyn, crying uncontrollably from what he had done, ran to wear his mother would be, and found her also dead, but a little more... depressing this time, if you catch my drift. Iolyn completely consumed with sadness had to get away from all of the pain, and left town within the hour, with nothing but the clothes on his back and 1,000 Zeni. 'System Info: ' Pure Namekian Slow Regeneration and Mental Training